


How Come You Still Want Me When You Belong to Someone Else?

by MoRdDiOxIdE



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluffy, I hope, I still dunno what pining is so lets go with it, Joxter is lazy, M/M, Mymble just wants Snufkin to be happy, Snufkin and moomin are forced into marriages, Snufkin feels trapped, Snufkin is trans, Well - Freeform, a little angsty I suppose, chaotic gays, more characters will be added, pining?, soft, they only question it when they realize they love eachother, will be soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoRdDiOxIdE/pseuds/MoRdDiOxIdE
Summary: Snufkin is to be wed in three weeks, and such a thing scares him. No one married for love, he understood that, he simply couldn't stand the fact he would be bound to someone he had no interest in for the rest of his life.So he invites Moomintroll to the wedding in hopes to have at least someone there to talk to. Little do they know that they will not be attending the wedding after all.





	How Come You Still Want Me When You Belong to Someone Else?

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWHERE IN THE STORY WHERE I SAY "THREE WEEKS" I ACTUALLY MEAN TWO WEEKS I WAS TIRED AND I THOUGHT THREE WEEKS WAS THE CORRECT ONE BUT IT'S ACTUALLY TWO SORRY

Snufkin squinted as he looked out his bedroom window, sighing to see another day cooped up in his mother's house. All escape plans had failed, and now he was under lockdown for the time being. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted the lantern that sat on his nightstand. He stood and stretched, earning a nice pop from his tense back. He looked about his room, all the same things he'd seen growing up, except for the dress shirt, brown pants, and new boots sitting on a stool in the corner of his room. Seeing these items made him gag, and to think he'd be wearing them in just 2 weeks. He couldn't even imagine himself wearing such clothing, as he was more accustomed to long coats and worn pants. If something was worn then it had value to Snufkin, as it told a story. He enjoyed seeing patches on his green and brown pants, as they reminded him of his daring adventures. Alone. He supposed he wouldn't be alone much longer. Those adventures must end now. As his mother said, he is now of age to be married to a wonderful lady and begin his adult life. There would be no more fooling about. This thought sickened him.  
He moved over to examine the dress shirt, trailing the embroidered flowers around the collar of the shirt. at least his mother had remembered his love for flowers, as the pants were also covered in a lovely rose pattern. Snufkin refolded the shirt and grabbed his hat from its hook on his wall. As he walked out of his room, inhaling the sweet scent of buttermilk pancakes floating in the air, he pondered on the thought of marriage. No one married for love, not even his parents had, and boy he felt terribly for his mother, as his father...well, his father isn't around half the time. Snufkin was surprised the Joxter had even shown up three weeks in advance to his wedding, but surprise soon left as the Joxter began to explain his mistakes, and that he only wanted to show up three days early instead of three weeks. Typical. Snufkin went straight to the kitchen, grabbing plates of steamy pancakes, then distributing them off to his younger siblings, who waited hungrily for their mother to give them permission to eat.  
"Oh, my dear Snufkin, you act more like a wife than a husband." The Mymble spoke, chuckling softly after her sentence. At this, Snufkin merely rolled his eyes and continued on until each little one had their fair share of doughy goodness. Snufkin took his seat across from the Joxter, keeping his head down.  
"Hats off!" the Mymble yelled, snatching Snufkin's hat off his head. The Joxter grumbled but followed suit, setting his hat upon the wooden floorboards.  
"I do wish you'd be rid of that damned rule, women." The Joxter said, Snufkin agreeing.  
"Yes, no offense to you, mother, but it is quite the silly rule. I rather enjoy having my hat to hide my messy hair, and to smell the fresh flowers I quite frequently have on it. It calms me."  
The Mymble shook her head, giving them both a deceiving smile. They realized eventually they could not win this fight, and both began eating with a loud huff.  
As Snufkin ate, his mind wandered to his childhood. Eating cooked fish by the river bank, catching toads, antagonizing the sand lion until he's so close to being done for. Those were happier times when he had his friends and didn't have to worry about marriage and such. But unfortunately his best friend had been married off to the Snorkmaiden, and both seemed happy enough. Why did Snufkin think that was unfortunate? Was he jealous? Maybe so, he was jealous his friend actually got married to a woman he loves, while Snufkin primarily had no interest in his soon to be. Maybe Moomintroll would like to come to his wedding? They could spend so much quality time together, it would be just like old times! Yes, he must make an invitation right away!  
Snufkin quickly shoved the rest of his pancake into his mouth, murmured a quick thank you, and then ran back to his room to fetch himself a quill, some ink, and a piece of paper, which he kept in a box beneath his bed. After retrieving these items he cleared off his nightstand and began to write. 

Dear Moomintroll,  
How have you been?

"No, no.." Snufkin crumpled the paper up and tossed it to the side.

Dear Moomintroll,  
Salutations. I understand that it has been a few years, and my sudden urgency is quite surprising, but I am to be wed in but three weeks. If it isn't much trouble, would you fancy me in attending the festivities? I would understand if you wish not to see me, I had left you in a bit of a huff, but I would enjoy seeing your smile once more.  
While the bird still chirps, my dove.  
With dearest apologies,  
Snufkin  
Yes, this would be his invitation. After rereading the letter and fantasizing about what his dearest Moomintroll might reply with, he sealed the letter in an envelope, stamped it, and put on his boots.  
Before he made it to the door, the Mymble stopped him.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
"To the Moomins house. I wish to invite my friend to the wedding."  
The Mymble eyed him, then presented his hat.  
"Don't forget the hat you love oh so much, and you must be back soon. You know I will not hesitate on sending your father out to get you."  
His father wouldn't even make it to him. He'd pass out beneath a tree once he got halfway there, and Snufkin would have to drag him home.  
"Yes, mother."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The smell of dew and tobacco lingered in the air as Snufkin took another drag off his pipe, relaxing as he made his way through the open forest. It was strange to be traveling without his backpack if he could even consider the walk from his mother's house to the Moomin's house "traveling." He took a longer drag this time, feeling his anxiety rise up as he watched the blue cylindrical house come in to view. It looked the same as he'd last seen it, and to be fair it most likely wouldn't have changed much as he'd only been away for three years. Did Moomin even live with his parents still? Would the invitation even get to Moomin? All these doubts made him turn and walk away, but a familiar voice caused him to stop. He turned back, and there was his dear friend. The sight of him was perfect. The sun shone upon him just enough to make his fur twinkle, and his beautiful reflection in the river, oh, how it made Snufkin melt in the inside. He smiled and began to feel his cheeks become warmer the more he thought of how perfect Moomintroll was from his tail to his head. Snufkin found himself becoming giddy, unable to take his gaze off Moomin.  
"Snufkin! I haven't seen you in forever! What is it you have there?"  
Moomintroll tilted his head looking at the letter in Snufkins sweaty palms.  
"Wedding," Snufkin said abruptly, holding the envelope out to Moomin.  
"Two weeks. Please come."  
Moomin gave Snufkin a rather puzzled face, but took the envelope and began to read the letter it had contained. Moomin had felt a bit heartbroken, but he thought it to be in both of their best interests that Moomin had better go to the wedding. He didn't want another fight like at his own wedding. He nodded to Snufkin.  
"It would be my pleasure to attend your wedding."  
Snufkin felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as Moomin spoke. He hummed sweetly.  
"Thank goodness. You'll be the only one there worth talking to." Snufkin said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He never thought he could be this nervous just asking someone to come to his wedding.  
The two stood awkwardly for a moment, Snufkin kicking back on his heels. He wondered what was going on in Moomins mind, as the moomintroll had a distraught look on his face as he watched the creek. Snufkin lightly nudged him, giving him a comforting smile.  
"What's wrong, Moomintroll? Have I upset you..?" Snufkin asked, getting a bit down himself. What if he said yes? What has he done? Maybe he shouldn't have invited him-  
"It's just crazy to think you had three more years of freedom while I was stuck with the Snorkmaiden," Moomin said, sniffling. He had grown thinking the same thing Snufkin had: his arranged marriage to a woman would be the happiest day of his life. The day he became a man. But alas, Moomintroll thought himself to be too young when he was wed, and his childhood was ripped away from him. He'd never thought to question a marriage, but now he did. The expectations were tremendous, and when Snorkmaiden had brought up children, that was when he broke.  
When he talked to Snufkin he felt free and unattached. They were unbiased to each other. With Snorkmaiden he could already feel his fur falling out due to stress. He was guilty of wishing Snufkin was a girl. Perhaps they could have gotten lucky and been wed. They could have been happy together. Moomin's wishes had caused him to pay closer attention to Snufkin from time to time. Snufkin never bathed with the other boys, always insisted he had a tub and a curtain. Privacy. Moomin soon figured out what he'd been hiding, and had confirmed his suspicions, but by then it was too late, and neither talked of the event again.  
"You best be off, you know your mother," Moomin said abruptly. Snufkin looked away and nodded, taking a few steps away from Moomin. He stopped briefly to say a quick goodbye, then finally left, making his journey back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, help me. I wrote this at 12 a.m. so this entire story either sucks or I was too descriptive (to ME) for my own good.  
> but hey, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully, I'll remember to update.


End file.
